Dreaming of Death
by Talrawarrior33
Summary: ashley and sasuke uchiha are the last survivors of the uchiha clan. acording to the uchiha's tradition, ashley must marry itahi, the murderer of the clan and sasuke's older brother. kakashi and his small team of ninjas get thrown into the adventure of a l
1. Chapter 1

HUNTER NINJA Chapter 1 

Ashley let out a long sigh. He was late again and her limbs were cramping. The pine tree which she was perched on was thick and green, no one below would see her unless the came up themselves. Ashley rubbed her shoulder in a feeble attempt ease the pain.

"Are you sore?" A voice came from behind her. Even though Ashley could tell who it was by the playful tone she still jumped down from her branch and when she landed she went into a fighting stance. A boy jumped down in front of her. He held up his hands in peace.

"Aw… are you going to attack me?" He said with a big, playful smile as if to taunt her into actually doing such a thing. Ashley glared at him watching him wince under her eyes. "If looks could kill…." He mumbled under his breath. Ashley stood up and ignored the comment.

"You've been hanging around with Kakashi-sensei way too much…." she said with a smirk. Ashley pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it. The boy groaned.

"Stop your whining." Ashley handed it to him and he read the first few lines, crumpled it up, and stuffed it in his mouth.  
"Raven!" Ashley shouted at him. "That was our mission details!" She leaped forward in alarm. "Ewwwwww! Gross!" Raven had stopped her dead in her tracks as he held the chewed up paper in front of her face. She turned away and behind her, Raven threw the paper at her. Ashley spun around and threw a kunai at the paper ball, pinning it to a tree. Once again, Ashley glared at Raven and all she got in return was a smile that seemed to engulf his face.

"I guess we don't have to go on the mission now." Raven snuck a quick glance up at her face. To his surprise to see she was smiling. "What's with you?" He asked.

"What? Oh! Am I doing something odd again?" She said with false concern.

"Lets see… you usually argue and curse if I do something like that so why not this time, huh?"

"No reason. Beside the fact that Tsunda herself wrote on the bottom that if we completed this mission then we would have a free trip to the hidden snow country and it would probably be an awesome vacation spot." Ashley let out a fake sigh. "But you just ripped up our mission details. And I was so looking forward to a two week vacation."

Raven let out a groan. He hated it when this happen. Ashley always seemed to have the upper hand in these situations. Raven looked longingly at the wad of paper pinned to the tree. Two weeks vacation. Both of them were already sore and tired from the previous seven missions they had completed. The Hokage defiantly kept them busy with work. Ashley was probably worse then the rest, considering her job was bigger then the rest of their team.

Her natural tracking talents made her a great scout, her healing abilities from studying with Tsunda made her a medic of no comparison, and she also had recently gain the horrible task of "disposing" of their targets. Raven shook his head. She also worked part time at the local hospital and taught others in the medical arts.

He, on the other hand, helped the Hokage and was her personal assistant. From fetching the morning news paper and her coffee to sorting important legal papers.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" A black figure walked from behind a tree.

"Sasuke!" Ashley smiled brightly at the arrival of the boy. His black hair was cut short and he wore a cold glare. Raven groaned. The one person he really hated had to show up now.

"Ashley, you shouldn't be out here alone, with him." Sasuke stared pointedly at Raven. "It's not exactly safe." Raven let out a small growl. "Since he can't even take care of himself, let alone others."

"Oh, shut up. You think you're so cool with your stupid bloodline." Raven hissed. The two boys glared at one another. Ashley could almost feel the hatred settle in the air. She laughed aloud at the two of them.

"When the two of you start butting antlers call me and I'll bring my camera." Ashley walked away in the same direction both Sasuke and Raven had come from.

Ashley flicked on the light to her apartment and sighed. "Alone at last." She didn't really say it in relief. She laughed at the thought of Sasuke and Raven after she left. They would probably head back, arguing the entire way back from the outer forest. Those two would never get along in a million years.

Actually, Ashley had to admit that if they started getting along all of a sudden she would be very scared.

"Damn. Why'd you have to come and butt in?" Raven growled at Sasuke. Sasuke ignored the fuming team member and walked away in the same direction Ashley went. Raven silently fallowed him through the dense forest.

It was a well known fact that him and Sasuke didn't get along at all. They were always fighting and never agreed on anything. Ashley was friends with both of the boys and just laughed it off when they began to argue. Raven also knew it probably sucked for her to be in the middle of the war between him and Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

HUNTER NINJA 

Chapter 2

"Good morning, Ashley." A blond boy ran up to her as she stepped out of her apartment. Today her brown-red hair was tied back in a bun and she wore a simple outfit of jeans and a T-shirt.

"Good morning, Naruto." Ashley had to laugh as he played with his forehead protector. "Look what I have." She pulled a package out from her pocket.

"Ramen!" Naruto attempted to grab it from Ashley but she bolted down the street. Naruto ran after her laughing. He quickly closed the distance between them. Ashley turned a sharp corner and-

CRASH!

Ashley tumbled to the ground as she hit whatever was in front of her. "Oww." She moaned in slight pain. A hand reached down to her. She clasped it tightly and felt herself lift from the pavement Looking up, she saw she had bumped into a silver haired man whose left eye was concealed by a crooked forehead protector.

"Kakashi-sensei! Ashley smiled. "Good morning." Kakashi nodded in reply. Naruto held the Ramen up in triumph, his goofy grin pasted on his face. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I was going to drop in on you but I guess now theirs no need now." Kakashi said, "Team seven is having a meeting." Ashley nodded and grabbed Naruto. Her friend wouldn't come if there wasn't anything in it for him.

"If you come quietly I'll make you home made Ramen." Naruto's eyes lit up as the word ramen entered the conversation.

"Really?" His eyes brimming with tears and his smile consuming his face.

"Two weeks vacation?" naruto yelled. He was the only one surprised be the news because after raven, the previos night, ashley was supposed to fill naruto in on the mission.

"we will be leaving in two days from now." his team nodded. They would have no problem with that. "alright. I think that's it." He said in his lame voice. Kakashi smiled as they got up but didn't leave. Instead, they mingled around and talked to one another..

Naruto, raven, kiba, and sasuke were arguing about who did better on the last mission.

Ashley sat on the bridge railing, talking to shino and, the transfer student from the sand village, gaara.

Something wasn't right. Kakashi did a head count. He counted seven chonin, yet he was suppose to have eight.

'aaaaa!" a scream arose from behind him and their was a splash. Kakashi spun around. Ashley was clinging to gaara and a rather soaked lee was in the river.

'do I even want to know?"

'lee came at ashley, ashley screamed, gaara pulled her out of the way and lee went over into the river." Sasuke explained simply.

Kakashi shook his head. Lee's life long goal was to kiss ashley. 'after that little bit of excitement I think we should all go and attend to anything that needs to be taken care of. I'll see you her, at four am., two days from now." and on that note, kakashi walked away.


End file.
